Seth Bomani
Seth Bomani is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. He is the younger son of Sekhmet from Egyptian Mythology and heir to her myths and legacies. He currently attends Ever After High's Mythology Program and rooms Bast Kat. In the destiny conflict, Seth aligns with the Royals, as he is totally fine with his destiny and happy with the outcome. Him being a Royal does not mean he is fine with others Royals getting angry at Rebels for wanting their own life, his cousin is a Rebel and he supports him one-hundred percent. Character Personality * Seth is very loyal to his friends and family and anyone he cares about. * He is extremely protective of his loved ones, family, and Kaira especially. * He sometimes acts territorial with Kaira but is trying hard to not. But, his instincts kick in half the time. * Loves Kaira very much to the point, he will do whatever he can to help her. * Gets annoyed when people think he will destroy everyone because his mother is the Goddess of Destruction. * Hates when people ask if they can touch his ears. His ears are very sensitive. ** Kaira is the only one that can touch them without him hissing out. * Seth keeps his emotions to himself, though doesn't work since his ears show his emotions. * Does show emotion when with his besties. But most of the time keep emotions to himself. * When angry, Seth is very hard to get to calm down. Kaira is one of the few that can calm him down. * Animal lover; fights for Animal Rights with Rosabella Beauty. * Has a sharp eye for detail which is both good and bad * Has a freakish tall height which makes him intimidating - him bringing out his claws don't help much either * Despite how he acts, he's deathly afraid of his stepfather. Appearance Seth is a tall athletic and muscular tanned young man, standing at 6"1', with short, messy and spiky dark tawny orangeish-brown hair, red cat-shaped eyes. His hair is extremely messy despite having a spiky look to it, and his lion ears stand out against them being a slightly lighter colour. His ears are pierced twice and both have earring size bangles as earrings. His left ear has a Norse stone, as an earring, in addition to the bangle earring. He also has a lion tail with the tail tuft being a much dark colour. As an adult, Seth has grown a few more inches, stopping at 6"4'. His skin tone does not change but his hair grows a little longer and he ends up pulling most of it back into a ponytail. He refuses to get it cut. He also wears a silver ring on his ring finger with his and Kaira's names engraved into them. Interest and Hobbies Drawing Seth's main hobby is drawing. He can be found anywhere ''drawing something. He has his own website where he does commissions for people and does get paid. Training Like his cousin, Seth enjoys training. Though, Bast usually wakes up him ''super ''early just to train. Seth likes training, yes, but waking up at the crack of dawn?! Heck no! Racing Seth is also an adrenaline junkie. He loves going fast, which is how he got into racing. Any kind of race, but he much prefers running. Since he has lion traits, they help him in the races. Weapon collecting Much like Silje Spearbringer, Seth has a thing for collecting weapons. He has a lot of weapons varying from cultures. But he definitely favours the one from Egypt. Abilities As the son of Sekhmet, Seth inherited a few of her powers, mostly the ones of battle and war. As a Demigod, he didn't gain a lot of her powers, just a few, which he is still training. Hopefully, by the end of his time at Ever After High, he will become a full Demigod or something. * '''Divine combat:' Heir to the Goddess of War, Seth inherited his mother's divine powers of combat. He is an extremely skilled warrior in both armed and unarmed combat and can go well against his own cousins. * Feral Mind: Seth is capable of tapping into a feral state of mind. When he does, he has no control over himself and is really a danger to everyone and himself. This is rare and the reason why Seth rarely shows emotion. * Feline Mimicry: Seth is able to transform into a full lion, which ends up being huge. When put next to his cousins, Seth obviously towers over them, since they can only turn into cats. * War manipulation: Seth is able to manipulate war, strife, combat and other forms of conflict. * Semi-Immortality: Seth is part immortal, due to being the son of a Goddess. It's believed, that once he signs the Storybook of Myths, he will become full God, it's only believed. * Enhanced strength * Lion physiology: Seth's lion physiology grants him a number of natural abilities. ** Claw retraction: Seth is able to retract his claws in and out. He mostly leaves them in to avoid scratching Kaira or anyone else. The only time he really brings them out is when he's angry. They are what make him really intimidating. ** Night vision: Seth is able to perfectly in the dark. ** Predator instinct: Seth does possess instincts akin to that of a predatory creature. ** Enhanced strength ** Enhanced senses and awareness *** Enhanced agility and speed *** Enhanced balance *** Enhanced hearing *** Enhanced durability Skillset * Combat training: Since he was young, Seth was trained in the art of combat. He is an expert in all forms of combat and is proficient in armed and unarmed combat. * Extensive knowledge of weapons: Seth has extensive knowledge of any weapon. * Weapon mastery: Seth is extremely skilled in using any weapon. While he can use almost every weapon, he much prefers swords over anything else. * Artistic intuition: He is highly artistic, able to draw anything in his own vision. ** Drawing skills: He is extremely good at drawing, having done some drawings of his family and later Kaira in various different positions and poses, ** Creativity and ingenuity: He is extremely creative and inventive, able to come up with ideas and plans easily. * Keen attention to detail: He has a keen eye for detail and can notice subtle details or key markers on an object or person. * Multilingual: Seth is multilingual able to understand both Egyptian and well English. He is also learning how to speak Norse, Kaira's native tongue. Myth :Main article: Sekhmet and The Story of Re How does Seth Fit into It? Born years after finishing her myths, Sekhmet met a mortal man who was well into the military. It didn't take long for the two of them to fall in love. Shortly after spending a night together, the man was killed in battle, leaving Sekhmet pregnant with his child. (more tba) Viewpoint on destiny Seth is well ready to take on his mother's destiny but does also want to do something else with his life. He also would love to stay with his girlfriend, Kaira. Outfits Quotes : "Uh...Kaira I uh like you..." : — Seth stuttering his confession to Kaira : "That ''girl is my girlfriend. Got a problem with it?"'' : — Seth's normal response when a male mentions about wanting to get with Kaira. Class Schedule # Scythes and Swords # Rogues and Assassins # Mythology # Ancient Arts # Mythos Magic # Alchemy Trivia * Seth's full name is Seth Raja Bomani. ** Seth's middle name comes from "Ra". ** Bomani is Egyptian for "warrior". ** Seth's name might come from the Egyptian God Set, but that is unknown. * Seth is the oldest out of the three friends, him being 1703 and Bast being 1701. * Seth is the tallest of all his friends and towers over Kaira - which she loves. * Seth's personal website is called "lionwarrior@mirrornet" * Much like Bast, Seth's tail is always moving, even if he is sitting still. * When he is shy or nervous, Seth turns into a stuttering mess and usually avoids speaking. * Seth is frequently called "Løve" by Kaira, which means lion in her language. * Seth is currently doing really bad in his Mythos Magic class which makes Kaira help him by tutoring. * When dating Kaira, Seth is shown to get very protective over her. Gallery Seth.png|Seth drawn by WiseUnicorn Category:Shadows' characters Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Males Category:Bisexual Category:LGBTA+ Category:Characters Category:Royals